


Keep Watch

by collectingdaisies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, currents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collectingdaisies/pseuds/collectingdaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, so what do we do?” Isaac sits up this time, his body going into full on protect Mrs. McCall mode. <br/>“We’re gonna keep watch.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Watch

It’s 11 pm and a loud creak of a swinging door stirs Isaac from his sleep. He refuses to open his eyes, mumbling a string of groggy nothings before turning over on his side and pulling the blankets up over his head. 

“Isaac, wake up,” a hushed whisper penetrates his blanketed cocoon, and Isaac replies with a grumbled “what.”

“Isaac, please, wake up, it’s me,” his brain confirms what his ears hear: that it’s Scott who is rudely interrupting his slumber. There’s a faint hint of pleading in his voice, but Isaac is way too tired, way too weighed down by sleep to even ask what he wanted.

In an instant he feels a cold rush of air was over the exposed side of his face, causing his body to shiver in response. His hands flail around for the blanket that once covered his body, but find nothing. Still feeling more exhausted than annoyed, Isaac falls back to sleep, resigning to give Scott a piece of his mind in the morning.

Scott lets out an aggravated huff as he kneels down beside Isaac. Knowing he is fully out of options, he kneels down beside him, lifting his hand and bringing it across Isaac’s cheek in one swift motion.

The action successfully wakes Isaac, and he sits up on his elbows, a mixture of surprise  and irritation washing over him. “Dude what the hell?!” 

“Look I’m sorry, I just really needed to wake you up. I really need your help. Two doctors at the hospital were kidnapped, one dead and one still missing, and I know that they’re sacrifices. That means the darach is after healers, and I’m afraid they’re gonna come after my mom next.” The explanation tumbles out of Scott without so much as a breath, and his forehead is creased in concern.

Isaac lets out a sigh that melts away all the frustration in his system, his eyes softening a the look of worry embedded on Scott’s face. He knows he should be irritated with Scott for the unceremonious wake up call, knows he should be fuming because Scott just _slapped him across the face,_ but he can’t, not when Scott is looking at him with those big brown eyes of his. And _especially_ not when his mom might possibly be in danger. 

“Okay, so what do we do?” Isaac sits up this time, his body going into full on protect Mrs. McCall mode. 

“We’re gonna keep watch.”

It’s 1 AM and Isaac is sitting on a cold stool -“if you get too comfortable you might fall asleep!” Scott had reasoned against Isaac’s complaints - watching over Mrs. McCall with Scott sitting in the more cushioned love seat beside him. Even though it’s technically Isaac’s turn to be on watch, Scott can’t find it in himself to fall asleep, the prospect of his mom dying keeping him wide awake.

The sound of a grumbling stomach breaks the nighttime silence, and the two turn to face each other. “I’m guessing one of us is hungry,” Isaac comments, frowning as he remembers the measly chicken nuggets he’d eaten for dinner. 

“Yeah I’ll go heat up some leftovers,” Scott offers, pushing himself out of the chair. 

“Wait,” Isaac whisper shouts, stopping Scott just as he’s about to walk out the door. The dark haired boy raises an eyebrow in question. “What if the darach comes in when you’re gone? What do I do?” Isaac realizes how terribly afraid he sounds, but he doesn’t care, because what if the darach just happened to appear when Scott was gone, leaving him to fight him off alone. And what if the darach was like the kanima, where it could easily paralyze him? What if the darach was invisible? What if the darach killed Isaac first before taking Melissa? 

He imagined these scenarios over and over in his head, not caring if he was being just a little bit paranoid.

Scott bites back a chuckle, saying, “You kick his ass.” 

Isaac simply nods his head, Scott’s reassuring tone calming his nerves a bit. “Okay, will do.” 

When Scott leaves the room, Isaac goes back to staring at Melissa’s silhouette, his mind offering an endless list of thank you’s for her sheer compassion and unwavering kindness in the silence. 

It’s 2:30 am and Isaac is now reveling in the soft cushions of the love seat while Scott constantly shifts around on the cold stool beneath him. A bowl of popcorn rests precariously on the arm of the chair, and both boys dig in, shoveling handfuls of popped kernels into their mouths. 

“Thanks for doing this with me,” Scott says, flashing Isaac a small grin.

Isaac nods and smiles in return. “No problem man, just don’t ever slap me again.”

Scott offers a whisper of a laugh. “Will do.”

It’s 4:11 AM and Isaac finds himself again on the stool, Scott fast asleep beside him. He listens to the steady rhythm of his breaths, biting back a laugh when Scott starts to snore. He wants to record it, because really, it was a priceless moment, but can’t muster enough energy to pull his phone from his pocket. 

Deciding that the tiny stool is just way too uncomfortable for him to handle any longer, he takes it out from beneath him and pushes it back under the bed. He moves up against the dresser and moves around to make himself more comfortable. 

He can feel his eyes begin to droop in weariness, so he grabs a can of Pepsi from above him, downing the fizzy drink in seconds. The caffeine fails to kick in though, as Isaac can find his body slump against the drawer. 

“Maybe just for a few minutes,” he mumbles to himself.

Except those few minutes turns into 2 hours, and the dead of night turns into bright sunlight. 

He is so going to hear it from Scott in the morning.


End file.
